


Stay hungry (1)

by Oroku



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroku/pseuds/Oroku
Summary: 對現況永遠不滿足的兩人。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	Stay hungry (1)

**Author's Note:**

> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *擅自設定角色心路歷程。  
> *Breddy/EBE

以調整心情與步調為理由在新加坡待了一陣子，雖然期間還是不間斷的拍攝庫存影片，藉由四處走走讓他們似乎又有了新的靈感與使命。

有時明明希望是帶來快樂與力量的音樂，被傳達出來的卻是悲傷、痛苦與不甘。

每個人對音樂的詮釋與想法每天都會產生變化，樂曲所表現的快樂、悲傷、嘲諷、平靜....該如何把自己內心所想傳達出來？

而所謂的痛苦能讓精神得以集中，對音樂及痛苦的理解產生出來的作品，經由表現給予觀眾，為他們帶來新的力量。如此循環，彼此汲取能量而生生不息。

Brett就算在新加坡還是像以往一樣，固定時間起床，慢悠悠的吃早餐，喝杯咖啡，練習兩小時後再瀏覽一下他們的社交平台，有時還會更新一些有趣的動態。

之後可能會外出觀光或和朋友見面，到了晚上他們再討論分享一下最新的想法或是之後想做的題材。

然後他就消失了。

當然Brett還在這個空間，住在飯店時Eddy會在書桌工作，沙發區則由Brett佔據；之後住在租屋處時Brett會一個人待在獨立的房間，直到Eddy敲門叫他休息。

他彷彿建立了一個只有他能進入的空間，他的靈魂... 或是他的精神在裡面獨自構築著只屬於自己的框架，一點一滴的琢磨著樂曲內容。

Eddy故意裝出尖細的嗓音，試圖引起Brett的注意。縱使他知道就算他只是平淡的提出要求，不用撒嬌不用裝傻搞笑Brett都會任由他做任何事。

有時他覺得Brett對他太寬容了，應該說Brett對每個對他有所求的人都很寬容。面無表情、"dead inside" 的Brett其實非常好說話，他的脾氣只留給他在乎的事情上。

他在乎的是什麼呢？小提琴、古典樂、他的目標？...喔現在Eddy可以大膽又自豪的說是"他們的目標" 。

有一段時間Eddy很喜歡測試Brett的忍耐限度在哪裡，在認真練習時突然出聲嚇他；在拍攝時故意摸摸他的臉或其他身體部位；毫無預警的打一下沉思中的他.....好吧，Eddy承認他太幼稚了。但Brett起初被嚇一跳後，只會露出困惑迷茫的笑容，彷彿在問Eddy你在幹什麼啊？

也許Brett真的對他沒有設下任何限制吧？

那其他人呢？他總是想讓自己在Brett心中佔據一個特殊的位置：小提琴，然後就是Eddy Chen。

但是他還是終日覺得不踏實，他終究無法明白Brett的心中在想些什麼。

"啊？你說什麼？" 

"我們的賭約，你忘了嗎？How dare you!!! " Edwina又出場了，但至少Edwina比Eddy有勇氣提出要求。

Brett看來已經想起來了，那個無聊又充滿黃色廢料的約定。但還是故意快速的說 "我忘了，晚安。" 

"Bretty!! " 

Eddy知道只要他再撒嬌一下Brett絕對會說好。他在家裡是最小的兒子，撒嬌對他是家常便飯。但自從離家自己住之後有種需要獨立的自覺，其實已經很久沒對家人用這種親暱的語氣說話了。

他的柔軟與脆弱不安只想在Brett面前展現而已。

貪心的他只想成為那個特殊的其中之一。

Brett嘖了一聲，居然真的問 "那我需要去...洗個澡嗎？" 

Eddy大笑出來，"Bro你真是...genius! " 他讓Brett坐到沙發上，"放輕鬆，別想太多，只是個賭約嘛。願賭服輸。" 

我們忙了一天，我怕你覺得太髒....Brett還在小聲解釋，Eddy拿來濕紙巾，在Brett面前晃了一下他就安靜了。

Eddy快速的行動，這種場面不一鼓作氣只會越來越尷尬而已，雖然搞不清楚自己這麼執著到底是為什麼。

Brett穿著短褲，輕鬆一拉就脫下了，他示意Brett抬一下屁股方便他把整件褲子脫下。Brett的大腿異常白皙，也許跟最近經常宅在房間裡過著日夜顛倒的日子有關，兩百萬訂閱承諾的壓力，Brett說他都要有PTSD了。

撫過他和小腿相比腿毛稀疏的大腿，Eddy拉下平口內褲，Brett的體毛乾淨，該有的都有但不會過度雜亂。他的陰莖安安靜靜的躺在下腹的毛髮間，可能就像現在他的表情一樣不知所措。

Eddy其實根本不在意什麼乾淨還是髒，硬要說的話他還比較想知道Brett最真實的...味道。想想都覺得自己是不是瘋了？

抽出一張濕紙巾，他仔細擦了擦Brett的陰莖。"好冰！" Brett忍不住叫了一聲，他看了Eddy一眼，"Bro，不如這樣吧？今天都很累了，我們先收一收各自休息？" 

他又要逃了。

Eddy心裡只迴盪著這句話。

在握住那根可憐的性器，或是張開嘴吞下它的時候？Eddy發誓他聽見Brett無法壓抑的驚呼聲，他嚇壞了。

他上下吞吐著，試圖讓它更加濕潤，方便等一下把它吞入到更深處。

到底做這件事的理由是什麼？賭約什麼的他很清楚只是藉口而已，他不過是想努力向前跑，縮短他們的距離，就算作弊也沒關係。

"Eddy...夠了...夠了...." Brett彎下腰，額頭幾乎要碰到Eddy的頭頂。Eddy依然故我的動作，直到Brett用力抓著他的頭髮將他拉開。

Eddy砸砸舌，離開的時候一股股精液射出，"有沒有覺得舒服一點？壓力變小了？" 手彷彿要把Brett榨乾似的持續上下移動著。

"....放開啦..." Brett向後靠著沙發椅背，手遮著臉，語音朦朧不清，從手掌間隙明顯可以看到紅透的臉。

"很舒服，但我不會說謝謝。" 

Brett推開他，胡亂穿上被稍微拉下的內褲，碰的一聲關上浴室的門。

夜裡又傳來練習的聲音，完美的三個八度音階來回往返，彷彿沒有盡頭。在自己的世界裡完美演出的Brett，然後是琶音，然後是和弦。

他們...他們這類型的演奏家都是這樣吧？年復一年，日復一日的永不停止枯燥乏味的練習。Brett雖然一直說著羨慕LingLing什麼都會無所不能，但其實他就是LingLing.....Ziyu也是LingLing，他們天生就有無限的才能與天賦，勤奮練習讓他們能夠成為更加超凡的小提琴家。

真希望我也是LingLing.... 

無數個日子裡Eddy總是這麼想，就算擁有再多的理論與技術，在真正有才華的人面前他也只是個稍微有點成就的普通人。 

試著練帕格尼尼時更有這種體悟，那些極具有技巧性又充滿炫耀意味的音符很難在一兩個月裡完美呈現，Eddy不想多說什麼藉口，但要是今天由Brett接受這個挑戰應該會是完全不同的演出方式吧。

好了！停止這些自怨自艾！Eddy知道他還是擁有只有自己能夠完成的事，他會....羨慕Brett，但從來不會嫉妒或猜忌他。

伴隨著練習曲，在朦朧亮起的天色中Eddy沉沉睡去。

要提醒Brett不要練習過度了，還有，必須跟他道個歉。

\--

"之後見，小心身體，不要練過頭了。" 

在新加坡待了幾週後，Eddy又要啟程到台灣。幸好現在隨時都可以聯絡，分隔兩地完全不是問題。

Eddy前往機場前順道把一些新買的拍攝道具運到他們暫時的住處，等從台灣回來後他們會在這裡拍舊曆新年相關的影片，這已經類似一種傳統活動了。

Brett送他到門口，穿著領口彈性疲乏而鬆開的T恤，亂糟糟的頭髮，無精打采的打了個哈欠。

"我也去哪裡旅行吧？" 他略帶羨慕的看著即將出遊的Eddy，就算他也有部分是為了公事前往台灣，但一想到即將到來的節日，party，充滿歡欣慶祝的朋友聚會，Brett突然後悔沒有跟Eddy一起出發了。

"你不是嫌飛來飛去的太累了嗎？" Eddy低頭確認沒有遺漏什麼隨身物品後，還是忍不住伸手壓了壓Brett翹得太誇張的頭髮。

"這裡還需要你坐鎮呢，楊老闆。" 其實Brett要和下年度巡演時將會合作的音響控制方在聖誕節假期前做最後的確認與聯絡，只好由Eddy單獨出差到台灣了。

"好吧，一路順風。" Brett揮了揮手，看著Eddy坐上Grab才轉身走進門內。

Eddy在車後座看著Brett的背影，突然有一股怒氣產生。

為什麽Brett什麼都不說？對於他即將面臨的壓力？又或是當Eddy決定好好練習帕格尼尼的時候？苦惱沮喪讓信心快要消失的時候的時候？為什麼他一句話都不說？

Eddy知道他的想法太無理取鬧了，音樂家都是這樣的，反覆懷疑自己又重新得到解答，他們都是這樣的，Eddy也一直這麼認為。但是他總是沒有理由的嫉妒....

Brett對理想的熱愛，讓他覺得被拋下。每當他沉浸在擁有屬於他們共同的喜悅時，又很快會滿身冷汗的驚醒...因為Brett會離開他，又再往前邁進。

我只是想得到「是」或「否」的回答。你能用一個字來解除我的不安疑慮，而這兩個單字將決定我心中對未來的定義。

Brett，你...

這個問題他始終無法問出口，所以不可能得到解答。最終讓他像隻困在迷宮裡又餓又渴的野獸，徬徨失措，沒有出路。

tbc. 

\--

參考音樂：

Giovanni Bottesini -美麗的磨坊女  
Paganini -磨坊女變奏曲-心如止水  
Schubert -美麗的磨坊女  
Mahler -流浪者之歌  
Mahler -第五交響曲第四樂章


End file.
